jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Isla Nublar (movie canon)
Isla Nublar is a remote island about 120 miles (190 km) off the west coast of Costa Rica which is 87 miles away from Isla Sorna. There are steam vents in many places, and the ground is often hot underfoot. Because of this, and also because of prevailing currents, Isla Nublar lies in a foggy area. Isla Nublar was going to to be the site of first Jurassic Park, a tourist attraction featuring living biological dinosaurs. Isla Nublar is intended to mean "Island of Clouds" in Spanish. Nublar is not a Spanish noun, but a verb ('to cloud'). Correct Spanish would be Isla de las Nubes, Isla Nublada, Isla Nubosa or Isla Nebulosa. Dinosaurs *Baryonyx *Brachiosaurus *Compsognathus *Dilophosaurus *Gallimimus *Herrerasaurus *Metriacanthosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Proceratosaurus *Pteranodon *Segisaurus *Stegosaurus *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Velociraptor The Park '' (the following parts in this section have been temporarily borrowed from wikipedia and are slowly being reedited) '' Jurassic Park Visitors Center The hub of the park was the Jurassic Park Visitors Center, which seen from the outside had stone walls with fossil designs engraved into it, flowing water ducts framing both sides of the steps and had a thatched roof. Inside, the main hall featured skeletons of a Sauropod being attacked by a Tyrannosaur. Other parts of the center included a cafe with dinosaur, murals on it(gift shop in the cafe), a scientific lab (presumably for show purposes only), the park's main control center, embryonic storage, and a circulating movie room. There was also a conference room with one table and several projection devices for use in presentations regarding the park. The guest dorms had bars crudely placed on it's windows and skyline after an incident regarding an escaped Velociraptor. It appears that the Jurassic Park Visitor Center was never fully completed before the Isla Nublar Incident. (Check here for more details about the Visitor Center...) Perimeter Fence and Gates The park was surrounded by a large, high, perimeter fence. The fence had a 10,000 volt charge running through it that was shown by orange and blue flashing lights atop the fence. To decrease the risk of human casualties the fences were armed with loud alarms that would sound when the fence was to be activated. The general perimeter fence was used as a sort of last defense against dino escape. Each species of dinosaur also had fences around their particular enclosure to ensure there would not be intermingling of certain species. The perimeter fence featured a number of large gates which would allow passage to vehicles and humans via electronic locking mechanisms. Dilophosaurus Enclosure One of the first dinosaur enclosures on the tour was that of Dilophosaurus. The enclosure had a small electric fence with a notice saying for people to roll up the windows. The Dilophosaurus enclosure was notoriously badly designed due to a lack of proper sight lines and dense vegetation. The tour cars drive along a high ridge, overlooking a fast-moving river below. The river was almost enclosed by dense foliage on both sides. Due to these factors it was extremely difficult to catch a glimpse of its beautiful inhabitants. Tyrannosaurus Paddock The T.Rex enclosure was probably the most viewed enclosure in the film. The enclosure itself was separated from the road by a large electric fence, and had a security moat in between the fence and the enclosure. In the scene where Lex and Grant are holding onto ropes on the opposite side of the fence, you can see that there is a long drop to the ground, at least , but that does not explain how the T-Rex could simply step out of its enclosure. The enclosure also featured retractable mini-cages which housed small mammals for consumption by the inhabitants (i.e.- goat). This is used to bring the animals into view of the audience. Raptor Pen The Raptor Pen was a relatively small enclosure when compared to its counterparts throughout the park. The Raptor was believed to be too dangerous for a typical park enclosure and was relegated to this smaller, yet more secure dwelling. The enclosure featured its own "lookout" tower to oversee the animals as well as a custom feeding mechanism which would lower live-feed, in the form of livestock, to the floor of the pen for consumption. Interestingly, this enclosure is not part of the Jurassic Park paid tour and was actually far off the tour path. Undoubtedly, the designers were wrong when choosing the placement of the pen because it appears curiously close to the Jurassic Park Visitor's Center, a dangerous design flaw. Emergency Bunker The Emergency Bunker was a semi-underground building that was used when Ray Arnold ventured off by himself to reset the park's main breakers in the power shed. The bunker appears to be outfitted with gear necessary for surviving a loss of control over the park (as happened druing the Isla Nublar Incident); two-way radios and heavy weaponry are stored in the facility. The location of the bunker appears to be nearly adjacent to the Raptor Pen which was clearly an unwise choice by the developers. Brachiosaurus and Parasaurolophus Valley The first encounter with the Brachiosaurus shows them and Parasaurolophus herding together. The enclosure was large grassy plains with occasional tall trees and a lake. This enclosure was particularly important because one must traverse through it in order to reach the Visitor's Center. Gallimimus Enclosure This enclosure was seen in the Gallimimus stampede scene. The enclosure was surrounded by mountains and mostly consisted of plains with trees and the occasional root system. This was perhaps the largest enclosure within the park due to the herding nature of the Gallimimus. Triceratops Enclosure This enclosure was seen in the Triceratops scene. There was little grass in the enclosure and poisonous West Indian Lilac berries. Perhaps the enclosure with the best view of the animals residing within, the Triceratops enclosure was flat and vegetation was not too dense that it would cover the animals. From the touring vehicles you could view far and wide throughout the enclosure. Power Shed The power shed basically was a small shed (from the outside at least). It was situated near the Raptor Pen. Inside, some small stairs led down into a complex maze of passages. This inconspicuous structure was close to the Visitor Center and located primarily underground presumably to keep electronic equipment cool. Category:Locations